Remus s'enfuit
by Lelouchka
Summary: Remus est amoureux de Sirius, et pour ne plus souffrir part continuer ses études à Paris. Mais Sirius est aussi amoureux de Remus et n'arrive pas à le retenir. Ils sont juste pas très doués, et parfois manquent de courage. Début de la relation (compliquée) de Sirius et Remus. RL/SB, JP/LE. Désolée si le résumé est pas très bon. Venez voir quand même. :)
1. Recevoir une bonne nouvelle

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, déesse de nos vies.

Pour ce qui concerne les appartements, je me suis inspirée de _Friends._

Léannia est un personnage OC, j'ai rajouté une fille pour que Lily ne se sente pas trop seule, elle ne sera jamais plus que l'ami des Maraudeurs.

* * *

 _Janvier 1978_

Remus rentra dans son immeuble. Il partageait un appartement avec Léannia et Lily. Ils vivaient tous les trois depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. Dans l'appartement en face vivaient Sirius, James et Peter. James et Lily ne voulaient pas vivre ensemble de suite, préférant se laisser du temps, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de passer quasiment toutes leurs nuits ensembles. Au point que leurs amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils n'habitaient pas ensemble. Enfin, vu que leurs appartements étaient l'un en face de l'autre et que Sirius, James et Peter passaient quasiment tout leur temps chez leur amis, ils faisaient quasiment une colocation à six. Chaque personne avait un double de clé de l'appartement en face.

Remus n'avait pas voulu vivre avec les garçons, prétextant une envie de calme après sept ans passés avec eux à subir leurs farces. Mais la raison était bien différente, Remus ne voulait pas vivre avec Sirius parce qu'il l'aimait, d'un amour cruel et à sens unique. Ils avaient couchés ensemble plusieurs fois lors de leur septième année à Poudlard, et avait finalement décidés d'arrêter. Remus approuvait cette décision, il était en train de tomber amoureux du jeune Black, et en même temps que le sexe, ses sentiments avaient disparus. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils recouchent ensemble une dernière fois, lors de leur dernier soir à Poudlard.

Le lendemain Sirius avait tout simplement dit, avec sa nonchalance habituelle :

 _«_ Ça marque la fin de Poudlard. Ce qui se passe à Poudlard reste à Poudlard. Une dernière connerie avant d'entrer dans le monde adulte. » Puis il avait réfléchi quelques secondes avant de rigoler et de dire qu'il ne serait jamais adulte.

Il avait pris ça avec tant de désinvolture que Remus s'était quelque peu sentit blessé. Il ne se rendit compte de ses sentiments seulement quand lui prit l'envie de tuer la jeune femme qui avait ses lèvres collées contre celle de Sirius.

Depuis cet instant, Remus avait tout fait pour détruire ses sentiments mais cela n'avait été qu'un échec. Pourquoi Sirius se sentait le besoin de venir se promener dans son appartement seulement vêtu d'un caleçon ? Pourquoi Sirius était aussi tactile ? Pourquoi il avait tant de succès auprès des filles ET auprès des hommes ? Sincèrement, tous les deux jours il en ramenait un(e) différent(e). Le pire c'est que Remus devait se comporter comme avant, Sirius et lui s'était considérablement rapprochés quand James s'est mis en couple avec Lily.

Bon, il passait quand même de très bons moments et ne vivait pas comme un moine non plus. Vivre avec tous ses amis était super cool. Ils se marraient lors que Léannia et Peter racontait leur rendez-vous foireux, quand Sirius racontait les folles qu'il avait ramené et ce qu'elle voulait au lit. Ces histoires-là blessaient un peu Remus, mais il s'était fait une idée depuis longtemps et maintenant il arrivait à rire aux histoires de Sirius. Il se félicitait souvent d'avoir un tel contrôle de soi, il pouvait tant encaisser sans laisser transparaître ses réels sentiments. Enfin, Léannia savait que c'était feint, il lui avait avoué un soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans l'appartement et qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop bu. Elle lui était d'un énorme soutien, Remus la considérait comme sa sœur et il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux.

Remus soupira en se rappelant de la fois où il était rentré dans son appartement pour tomber sur une charmante créature, seulement habillée d'une chemise d'homme et d'une culotte.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Juliet ! Sirius m'a dit que je pouvais venir dans cet appartement. »

Remus n'en était pas revenu, il était resté quelques minutes immobiles avant de se reprendre et de lui proposer un petit-déjeuner. Il l'avait laissé babiller, sans écouter ce qu'elle disait. Sirius était vraiment culotté – sans jeu de mot – leur appartement n'était pas un lieu de passe pour ses copines d'un soir. Ils en avaient déjà parlé à Sirius, mais celui-ci faisait les yeux doux et Remus lui pardonnait. Il avait soupiré quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'intention d'attendre le retour de Sirius, et qu'elle disait l'aimer. Remus fronça les sourcils, il savait qu'elle ne signifiait rien pour son ami, et c'était à Remus de lui dire. Celui-ci fulminait, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius lui faisait le coup. Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, il avait été interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante de Léannia.

« Où est Sirius ? Je vais le tuer ! Il m'a fait je ne sais quoi, et toutes mes affaires sont noires. NOIRES ! »

Léannia s'arrêta quand elle vit la jeune fille, et lui fit un sourire contrit. Alors qu'elle se versait une tasse de café, elle échangea un regard avec Remus. Quand elle vit le regard blasé de celui-ci, elle avait compri que Sirius lui avait encore fait le coup. Léannia avait soupiré, et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Remus, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'en chargeait.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, nous n'avons pas été présentées je crois. Je m'appelle Léannia Black, je suis la femme de Sirius. Et vous ? » Dit-elle avec aplomb.

Léannia eut un sourire satisfait en voyant la honte et la gêne sur les joues de leur invité.

« Je suis… désolée. Je... Je dois m'en aller. » Elle se précipita rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se changer et partit en courant.

« Trop facile ! » S'était exclamée Léannia en claquant la main de Remus.

Ils avaient un jeu, c'était de faire passer Sirius pour le plus gros des connards à chaque conquête qu'il laissait chez eux. Un jour Remus avait vraiment fait fort en insinuant que Sirius aimait beaucoup trop les chèvres. Cette blague avait eu pour résultat un Sirius furieux des rumeurs de zoophilie le concernant, car bien sûr la jeune femme était dans la même école de formation que James et Sirius. Seulement elle était dans la branche juridique, alors que Sirius et James étaient en formation pour devenir Aurors. Bien sûr cela avait beaucoup – trop – fait rire Léannia et Remus, mais Sirius n'avait jamais pu prouver qu'ils avaient quelque lien avec cette histoire.

« Le mieux, c'est que j'ai pas eu besoin de lui mentir. » Avait dit Léannia en riant.

« C'est vrai… »

Léannia et Sirius s'étaient mariés il y a quelques mois, un mariage discret et surtout mensonger. Aucun des deux n'était amoureux de l'autre, c'était juste arrangeant pour Léannia. En effet après sa sortie de Poudlard ses parents lui mettaient la pression pour qu'elle se marie avec un sang-pur, n'importe lequel, même un traitre à son sang ou un renié tant qu'il appartenait à une famille de sang-pur. Ils avaient donné un ultimatum à leur fille, elle avait deux mois pour se trouver un mari, sinon ils lui en choisiraient un. Léannia avait fait part de son désarroi à ses amis, et Sirius l'avait spontanément demandé en mariage, en toute amitié. Sirius était contre le mariage, mais il était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour aider ses amis. Léannia avait accepté et ils s'étaient mariés. Ils avaient fait une cérémonie simple, juste avec leurs colocataires, mais Léannia avait quand même acheté une magnifique robe de marié et ils s'étaient énormément amusés à prendre des photos de ce faux mariage. Ils avaient publié les bancs dans La Gazette du Sorcier, ils étaient partis quelques jours en France pour que les parents de Léannia rencontre Sirius et depuis ils vivaient comme des amis qui étaient mariés.

« Au fait, j'ai été au courrier, tu as une lettre de la fac ! » Dit Léannia en fouillant dans son sac. « Tiens. Et tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? »

« Je sais pas… Chili con carne ? » Proposa Remus en retournant l'enveloppe dans ses mains, il se doutait de quoi il s'agissait et il avait peur.

Remus étudiait la littérature dans la même université que Léannia, lui il était en littérature et son amie était en histoire-archéologie, après tout c'était une des seules à avoir eu un Optimal à son ASPIC d'Histoire de la Magie, à défaut d'en avoir eu ailleurs. Remus retourna encore la lettre dans ses mains, toujours assis contre le comptoir. Cette enveloppe contenait la réponse pour sa demande d'aller étudier pendant un semestre en France, dans une université prestigieuse, la Sorbonne à Paris. Remus avait décidé de partir à l'étranger, voulant s'éloigner un peu de Sirius et se changer les idées, c'était de plus en plus dur de combattre ses sentiments. Il n'avait parlé à personne de sa demande, attendant d'avoir la réponse. Il prenait des sortes de cours avec Léannia, et maintenant il arrivait même à lire des livres en entier et tout comprendre, il n'était pas loin d'être bilingue. Son choix s'était porté sur la France par amour de littérature française, et surtout le premier amour de Remus, Beaudelaire, et aussi parce que ce n'était pas très loin de l'Angleterre. Il souffla, et ouvrit l'enveloppe les yeux fermés. Il se sentait con, les yeux fermés devant une lettre dépliée, il devait ouvrir les yeux pour savoir.

« Je le fais épicé comment le Chili ? » S'exclama la voix de Léannia depuis la cuisine.

En sursautant, Remus ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur la lettre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis que sa bouche formait un 'o' parfait. Il avait été pris ! Il allait partir en France, il allait voir Paris ! Remus poussa un cri de joie et courut dans la cuisine pour le dire à Léannia.

« Léa ! » S'écria Remus en entrant dans la cuisine. «Oh merde ! »

Léannia était recouverte de chili, et elle fusillait Remus du regard, bien que l'effet menaçant soit réduit par les haricots rouges qui coulaient le long de son visage. Remus n'en tint plus et explosa de rire, il appela son appareil photo et immortalisa cette image de son amie.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir hurlé et m'avoir fait renversé ce magnifique chili ! » Léannia était aussi rouge que la sauce tomate qui lui tombait sur les pieds. « Et cesse de rire idiot ! »

Remus cessa de rire, mais il avait encore du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

« Alors ? Je veux une explication… Sinon je te force à faire toute la vaisselle sans magie ! »

« Je pars en France ! » S'exclama Remus, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Que… Quoi ? »

« Il y a deux mois j'ai fait une demande pour passer mon deuxième semestre à la Sorbonne, et j'ai été accepté ! »

« Mais c'est génial ! En plus c'est une super bonne fac ! » S'exclama à son tour Léannia ravie.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, collant chaque centimètre de son corps contre le sien, de manière à le recouvrir de chili lui aussi. Elle attrapa une poignée qui trainait et lui mit dans les cheveux.

« Mais euh ! » Gémit Remus en regardant Léannia avec un air de défi, qu'elle lui rendit. Il protégea sa lettre et la mit dans un tiroir avant de lancer une poignée de chili sur Léannia. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Quidditch, ils se retrouvaient dans une bataille de nourriture qui repeint tous les murs de la cuisine. Ils s'arrêtèrent, morts de rire se tenant mutuellement pour s'empêcher de tomber.

« Lily va nous tuer ! » Dit Léannia la voix entrecoupée d'éclats de rire.

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? »

« Ah ! Quand on parle de la tigresse ! »

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, tandis que Lily, accompagnée de James, Sirius et Peter ouvraient la porte de la cuisine. En voyant leurs têtes hébétés, Remus et Léannia repartirent dans un fou rire interminable.

« Vous allez me nettoyez tout ça ! Et vous n'avez pas honte de gâcher de la nourriture ? » Hurla Lily avant de tourner les talons et retourner dans le salon, suivie par les autres.

« Oui maîtresse Lily. » Fit Léannia en imitant la voix stridente d'un elfe de maison tandis que Remus se sentait honteux. Ils se saisirent de leur baguette, se prirent en photo devant la cuisine repeinte en rouge avant de lancer quelques sorts de nettoyage. Une fois la cuisine de nouveau propre, Léannia alla dans la douche de l'appartement des mecs tandis que Remus allait dans leur douche. Léannia fut la première à sortir de la salle de bain et à retourner dans son appartement seulement vêtue d'une serviette.

« J'ai oublié mes affaires… » Dit-elle avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Quand elle en ressortit, elle alla directement dans la chambre de Remus qui était en train de passer une chemise.

« Je vais commander des pizzas puisque tu as ruiné mon merveilleux chili… Mais attends-moi pour leur dire ! »

« Ouais… » Le ton de Remus n'était pas très convaincu.

Léannia ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Moony ? »

« J'ai peur qu'ils m'en veulent de partir… »

« Pourquoi ils t'en voudraient ? C'est une chance merveilleuse que tu as ! »

« J'abandonne l'Ordre et tout le reste… »

« Oh Moony ! Tu sais que Dumbledore fait passer nos études en premier, du moins pour le moment… Je suis sûr qu'il n'y verra pas d'objection… »

« Je préfère avoir son aval avant de l'annoncer aux autres. Tu comprends ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai muette ! » Sourit Léannia avant de retourner dans le salon.

« Oyé tout le monde ! Je propose de commander des pizzas. Puisque Remus a ruiné mon merveilleux chili ! »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Lily tandis que les autres choisissaient leur pizza.

« Il a hurlé comme une pucelle ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne hurle pas comme une pucelle ! » Rétorqua Remus qui venait de bondir hors de sa chambre.

« Siiiii ! Tout ça parce qu'il a vu un rat dans le couloir ! D'ailleurs, j'ai été soulagé de te voir Peter, j'ai eu un doute que ce soit toi, mais le sort était déjà parti… »

« Ah bah, c'est gentil ! » Ronchonna Peter.

« Non, mais j'étais quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas toi, j'ai juste eu un minuscule doute… On devrait t'affubler d'un petit nœud pour qu'on sache que c'est toi… »

James et Sirius rigolaient tandis que Peter s'offusquait. Léannia sourit en attrapant le téléphone pour commander les pizzas.

« Qui veut une bière ? » Proposa Sirius en se levant.

« Moi ! » S'exclamèrent cinq voix.

Remus s'excusa et retourna dans sa chambre pour écrire sa lettre à Dumbledore. Quand il retourna dans le salon James et Peter s'affrontaient aux échecs et ce dernier était en train de gagner. Léannia plaisantait avec Lily et Sirius payait la livreuse en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

« Sirius ! » S'exclama James dès que la porte se referma. « Arrête de draguer la livreuse ! On ne drague pas les personnes qu'on est amené à revoir ! C'est comme la barmaid du bar à côté ! Après que tu l'ais lâchée elle n'a pas voulu nous servir pendant un mois ! Alors évite de faire ça à notre livreuse attitrée. »

« Oh ! Ça va ! » Grogna Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait virer d'un bar parce que j'étais trop bourré… » Il regarda Léannia avec un sourire sadique.

« Ça n'a aucun rapport mon cher ! Et pourquoi tu me mêles à ça ? » Dit Léannia en lui tirant la langue. « Je n'avais dragué personne… »

« Non, tu t'es contenté de vomir sur le comptoir… Heureusement que le bar a changé de propriétaire… »

Léannia lui fit un geste grossier en guise de réponse, tandis que Sirius aboyait de rire, sous les soupirs exaspérés de leurs amis.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre. La fic est finie, donc je devrai rapidement mettre les autres chapitres. Enfin si vous aimez bien, sinon j'arrête. Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews ça fait réellement plaisir, même si c'est pour dire "T'es nulle" (non, bon, pas trop dans ce cas là, mais bon).


	2. Qui ne plait pas à tout le monde

Le lendemain, Remus partit en cours, tandis que Lily et Léannia prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

« Léa. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander… »

« Quesche qu'il y a Lilych ? » Marmonna Léannia, la bouche pleine de céréales.

« Il se passe un truc entre Remus et toi ? »

Léannia recracha immédiatement ses céréales, Lily eut juste le temps d'invoquer un charme de bouclier pour ne pas recevoir de projectiles. Léannia elle s'étouffait, à moitié pour de vrai, à moitié de rire.

« Ça ne va pas Lily de dire des trucs comme ça ? Non ! Pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes très proches… Et vous êtes tous les deux célibataires… »

« N'importe quoi. Remus est juste… comme un frère… C'est immonde ce que tu insinues ! »

« Désolée, mais on… »

« On ? Vous pensez tous ça ? » La coupa Léannia l'air choqué.

« En fait, Sirius a émis l'hypothèse un soir, et James et Peter on dit que ça se tenait, et c'est vrai que… »

« Vous aviez tort… Et je ne suis pas vraiment célibataire… »

« Ah ouais ? C'est qui ? Comment tu l'as rencontré ? » Demanda Lily soudainement excitée.

« Au bar. C'était après que… que Benjy arrête notre relation pour la énième fois parce que c'était vraiment sérieux entre lui et Dorcas… »

« Ah. » Lily prit son amie dans ses bras, elle se rappelait de ce soir-là.

Léannia était amoureuse de Benjy Fenwick depuis au moins sa sixième année à Poudlard. Lui et Dorcas Meadows avaient une relation très mouvementée, ils rompaient plusieurs fois par mois et se remettaient à chaque fois ensemble. À chaque rupture il allait voir Léannia, lui disant que tout était fini avec Dorcas. Léannia le croyait et souffrait à chaque fois qu'il retournait vers Dorcas. Elle se détestait d'être aussi faible, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire non. À la fin de septième année, Dorcas avait rompu avec Benjy et ils étaient restés séparés plusieurs mois. Et pendant ces quelques mois il s'était lancé dans une relation exclusive avec Léannia. Ses amis avaient d'abord étaient méfiants, mais ils avaient fini par être convaincu de la sincérité de leur relation. Malheureusement, Benjy avait rompu avec Léannia quand Dorcas était revenu vers lui. Léannia avait été effondrée, et ses amis durent la ramasser à la petite cuillère. Bien sûr Sirius, James, Remus et Peter avaient été dire ses quatre vérités à Benjy, et depuis ils ne se parlaient plus. Bien sûr, comme ils appartenaient tous à l'Ordre du Phénix cela était un peu compliqué, mais les deux partis arrivaient à mettre de côté leurs sentiments quand il s'agissait de botter le cul des Mangemorts.

« Ca va Lily, je l'aime encore un peu… Mais j'espère que cette nouvelle relation éloignera tout ça… »

« Il s'appelle comment alors ? »

« Tu le connais, il était à Poudlard avec nous… Robert Wilkes… On n'a encore rien fait, on se voit juste pour boire des coups, aller au cinéma… Mais il est vraiment beau… Et il travaille à Ste Mangouste. Et surtout, il est roux ! » S'exclama Léannia en souriant avant de regarder l'horloge. « Merde ! Je vais être en retard. Bisous ma belle ! Travaille bien ! »

« Salut ! » S'exclama Lily en souriant, elle était heureuse pour son amie. Elle débarrassa rapidement la table et se mit au travail. Elle avait décroché un poste comme chercheuse en arithmancie, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cours, mais beaucoup de travail personnel. Elle passa la journée à travailler, s'autorisant une petite sieste crapuleuse avec James quand celui-ci rentra pour profiter de ces trois heures de pause.

Elle se remit au travail après que Sirius soit venu chercher James, et travailla toute l'après-midi. C'est l'arrivée d'un hibou qui la sortit de ses livres. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et le hibou repartit aussitôt après avoir déposé la lettre. Lily regarda avec curiosité, elle était pour Remus et Lily reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore. Elle dut contenir sa curiosité pour ne pas ouvrir la lettre sur le champ. Elle posa la lettre sur le meuble d'entrée et se remit au travail, sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil à la lettre.

Alors qu'elle rangeait ses livres, James et Sirius rentrèrent dans l'appartement en riant. Le regard de Sirius se posa sur la lettre et reconnaissant l'écriture de Dumbledore s'en saisit.

« Sirius ! Tu ne vas pas lire le courrier de Remus ! » S'exclama Lily, elle qui avait résisté toute la journée.

« Mais c'est Dumby qui lui a écrit… Tu ne veux pas savoir ? » Gémit Sirius.

« Non. Elle est destinée à Remus ! » Répondit Lily en omettant le fait qu'elle avait failli craquer plusieurs fois. Elle décida d'orienter la discussion sur autre chose. « J'ai demandé à Léannia et elle m'a juré qu'il ne se passait rien avec Remus. »

Lily regarda avec attention les réactions de ses amis, James était plongé dans ses réflexions et Lily aperçut une expression de soulagement sur le visage de Sirius, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Sirius avait repris son masque d'impassibilité. Lily se demanda si elle n'avait pas imaginé le soulagement de Sirius, après tout, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Elle entendit des rires dans le couloir et reconnut celui de Léannia.

« Salut la compagnie ! » S'exclama cette dernière, suivie par Remus et Peter.

« Remus tu as reçu une lettre ! » Dit très vite Sirius en lui tendant l'enveloppe chiffonnée, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Remus blanchit et l'attrapa d'un geste vif, il tremblait presque.

« Vous ne l'avez pas lue ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée, il regardait surtout Sirius qui était tout excité.

« Promis ! » S'exclama celui-ci en levant les mains.

Remus le jaugea du regard et le crut. Il mit la lettre dans sa poche sous le regard déçu de ses amis.

« Tu ne la lis pas ? » Gémit Sirius.

« Euh… après. Léannia, tu peux venir avec moi ? J'ai besoin de tes conseils de mode… »

Léannia le regarda avec étonnement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne.

« Ah ! Oui. Bien sûr. Après tout il faut que tu sois parfait pour ton rendez-vous ! » S'exclama-t-elle, tandis que Remus lui lançait un regard surpris, mais il ne dit rien et ils allèrent dans la chambre.

« Ouvre là ! Moi je ne peux pas ! » Chuchota Remus.

« D'accord ! » Léannia déchira l'enveloppe et sourit. « Il a dit oui Moony ! C'est génial ! » S'exclama Léannia en lui sautant dans les bras d'un Remus aux anges. « Maintenant tu dois leur dire ! De toute manière ils se doutent qu'il se passe quelque chose… On n'est pas hyper malins mais quand même… »

Remus déglutit et hocha la tête, peu rassuré, mais il n'arrivait pas à ôter ce sourire de son visage.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, et Léannia partit dans la cuisine prendre des bières. L'immense sourire de Remus ne passa pas inaperçu à ses amis.

« Dis donc… Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait dans cette chambre pour que tu sois aussi heureux… » Rétorqua James.

« Que… Quoi ? Non ! Non, j'ai juste reçu une bonne nouvelle. » Remus prit une grande inspiration, tandis que Léannia lui faisait un clin d'œil. « Je vais passer mon deuxième semestre en France, à Paris, à la Sorbonne ! » S'exclama Remus.

Il n'obtint pas la réaction attendue, ses amis étaient bouche bée, ils n'en revenaient pas. Remus se dépêcha d'ajouter :

« J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si cela ne posait pas de problème par rapport à l'Ordre et il m'a donné son accord ! »

Lily fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

« C'est trop cool Remus ! » Elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Mais…. Tu ne peux pas faire ça Moony… » Chuchota Sirius.

« On est les Maraudeurs… On ne peut pas se séparer… » Compléta James.

« Pourquoi tu dois partir en France ? Ta fac est bien ! » Ajouta Sirius.

« J'ai été accepté à la Sorbonne, c'est une des meilleures facs d'Europe ! Et en plus je deviendrai bilingue français. Ça va bien sur un CV ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça ! » Rétorqua Sirius d'une voix sourde de colère.

Les autres se regardèrent avec appréhension, ils sentaient la dispute venir. D'un commun accord muet ils déguerpirent rapidement dans l'appartement des garçons, emmenant les bières.

« Sirius ! Bien sûr que si ! Pour toi c'est facile ! Mais pour quelqu'un comme moi c'est inespéré ! Je dois à tout prix saisir cette chance ! »

« Comment ça quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ça ! Tu pourrais très bien t'en sortir en restant en Angleterre ! »

« Non Sirius ! Justement ! Les chances pour que j'aie un jour un travail qui me plaît sont quasiment nulles ! Aller à la Sorbonne, c'est augmenter ses chances de trouver un jour un travail ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes, mais au moins que tu sois content pour moi ! »

« Pourquoi je le serai alors que tu nous abandonnes ? Et tu dis n'importe quoi, tu es très intelligent, tu auras un travail ! »

« Sirius ! Tu n'arrives donc pas à comprendre que je suis un monstre aux yeux de la société ? Tout le monde n'a pas votre ouverture d'esprit ! Jamais personne ne voudrai engager quelqu'un comme moi ! Pour toi tout te semble si facile ! Bien sûr tu vas devenir Auror, tu vas avoir une super vie et tu as suffisamment d'argent pour vivre plusieurs vies ! Et je ne t'abandonne pas ! Ne sois pas si mélodramatique ! »

« Mais je t'ai proposé de l'argent Moony ! Mais tu n'en veux jamais avec ta fierté mal placée ! Et excuse-moi mais ça ressemble quand même à un abandon ! Tu vas aller en France, te faire de nouveau amis et tu vas nous oublier ! »

« Ma fierté mal placée ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Sirius ? Tu n'arrives pas à voir autre chose que le monde merveilleux d'être riche et de n'avoir aucune préoccupation ! Tu es tout le temps-là, à rire et à faire n'importe quoi ! Rien n'est important pour toi ! Mais essaie de te mettre à ma place Sirius ! La lycanthropie ne me permettra jamais d'avoir une vie convenable ! »

« Mais nous, on est là Remus ! Je t'aiderai ! »

Remus lâcha un éclat de rire sans joie.

« Oui. Vous êtes là ! Mais vous ne serez pas toujours là ! Vous allez vivre vos vies normales ! Vous allez avoir des jobs intéressants, vous partirez pour vos jobs, vous aurez une famille ! Vous aurez tout ça ! Tout ce que je n'aurai jamais le droit d'avoir ! Quand vous jonglerai avec vos responsabilités, votre travail et votre famille vous n'aurez plus de temps pour le monstre que je suis ! Et tu oses dire que je t'abandonne alors que je pars seulement quatre mois à l'étranger, pour essayer de réussir dans ma vie, bien que je sache pertinemment que cela n'arrivera jamais ! Je ne peux pas être dépendant de vous ! Vous ne serez pas toujours là ! De plus, tu ne peux pas comprendre que ça me fait réellement plaisir d'aller en France ? Et que bien sûr que oui je suis triste de vous quitter ! Mais je dois y aller Sirius. Et j'irai. » Les yeux de Remus brillaient sous la colère et une lueur de défi s'y était allumé. « Je ne te savais pas si égoïste Sirius ! Il serait tant de grandir un peu ! »

La voix de Remus claqua violemment et Sirius ne trouva rien à dire. Remus prit son manteau et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte avec une telle violence qu'elle sortit de ses gonds. Sirius resta debout, les bras ballants et les yeux brillants, et il se sentait mal.

Remus avait ce pouvoir-là. Il ne se mettait pas souvent en colère, mais quand c'était le cas, c'était comme un océan de violence et pourtant il restait calme, et personne n'en ressortait totalement indemne. La plupart des gens fuyaient, mais Sirius n'avait jamais fui devant la colère de son ami, parce qu'il savait qu'il réussirait à la calmer. Sauf cette fois. Cette fois il n'avait rien pu faire, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se prenait que Remus était déjà parti. La seule chose que savait Sirius c'est que son ami allait partir et cela lui brisait le cœur. Sirius pâlit et chancela, il dut se tenir au fauteuil pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Sirius ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était amoureux de Remus, sans doute depuis le début, tellement cela lui semblait évident. Il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'il y a seulement quelque mois, quand il vit son ami en train d'embrasser un homme dans le bar où ils étaient sortis, jamais Sirius n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, même les _Doloris_ que lui lançait sa cousine était une joie à côté de ça. Il avait eu peur en comprenant ses sentiments, peur comme il n'avait jamais eu peur de toute sa vie. Mais il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire ses sentiments, déjà parce qu'ils n'étaient sans doute pas réciproque, après tout, ce baiser avec cet inconnu le prouvait, et aussi parce que Sirius avait peur, il était déjà bien trop dépendant de Remus alors qu'ils n'étaient juste qu'amis, et il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cela serait s'ils étaient ensemble. Il préférait oublier ses sentiments en ayant des relations d'une nuit même si personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Remus. Sirius avait une peur profonde de l'abandon, même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas tout le temps, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre ce qu'il avait avec Remus, l'amitié était une valeur bien plus sûre que l'amour. De plus, son départ en France était bien la preuve qu'il ne l'aimait pas, jamais Sirius n'aurait pu quitter Remus, et il était mortifié que son ami l'abandonne.

« Remus a tort. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. » Grogna Sirius pour lui-même.

Il alla jusqu'au placard et se servit un verre de Whisky qu'il descendit cul-sec. Il posa son verre et quitta l'appartement, il avait besoin d'air.


	3. Andy, du Bloody Hell

Remus n'avait même pas pris la peine de transplaner, il se contentait de marcher rapidement, les gens l'évitaient, il sortait de lui une telle aura de colère. Il marcha sans regarder où il allait, il marcha bien trop longtemps et finalement atterrit dans un bar inconnu, où il se laissa tomber au comptoir et commanda ce qu'ils avaient de plus fort.

Il but cul-sec ce que le barman venait de déposer devant lui, et manqua de mourir. Il n'avait jamais bu quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il regarda le barman d'un air perplexe et l'homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de dire :

« Vous avez demandé ce qu'on a de plus fort… »

« Certes. Mais quelque chose qui n'est pas toxique. » Rétorqua Remus la voix faible. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu. Il fusilla du regard le barman qui se marrait, il tritura sous le comptoir et en sortit un verre rempli qu'il posa devant Remus.

« Tenez. Buvez ça. Ça vous fera du bien. » Dit le barman sans cesser de sourire.

Remus le regarda d'un air suspicieux, ce qui fit encore plus marrer l'autre.

« Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné… »

Comme Remus ne se départait pas de son air suspicieux, le barman soupira et but une légère gorgée dans le verre.

« Vous voyez…. Totalement sain… Mais pas totalement légal… Fabrication personnelle vous voyez… » Rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire. « Et puis, ce n'est pas mon but de tuer mes clients… Déjà qu'on n'en a pas beaucoup… »

« Peut-être que l'alcool frelaté a quelque chose à voir la dedans… » Répliqua Remus avec sourire en coin. Il approcha le verre de lui et le sentit, il entendit l'autre se marrer, il aimait bien son rire, c'était un rire franc, un rire simple. Remus trempa alors ses lèvres dans le verre et but une première gorgée. Ce n'était pas désagréable, sans doute à base de rhum, il y avait de la cannelle et une légère saveur fruitée, Remus but une autre gorgée pour essayer de saisir le parfum, sous le regard amusé de l'autre.

« Je sens le rhum, la cannelle et le citron, mais il y a autre chose… »

« Essayez de deviner… Si vous réussissez je vous en offre un autre. » Proposa le barman en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et vous m'offrais tous les verres jusqu'à ce que je devine ? » Demanda Remus en regardant l'autre par-dessus son verre.

Le barman rigola à nouveau.

« Vous êtes drôle ! Je vous aime bien euh… »

« Remus. »

« C'est drôle comme prénom… Je m'appelle Andy. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Andy ! » Dit Remus en tendant la main.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Remus ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main, et par ce bref contact Remus sentit qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre eux, et cela la fit sourire.

« Hééé ! Andy ! Au lieu de draguer les petits nouveaux ! Occupe-toi des piliers de comptoir comme nous ! » Gueula un homme assis à l'autre côté du comptoir qui était tout sauf sobre, tout comme ses copains d'ailleurs.

Remus regarda Andy partir, son regard se posa d'abord sur ses fesses et Remus apprécia la vue. Il regarda en détail son profil tandis qu'il servait les piliers de comptoir. Il avait un nez plutôt grand et droit, des yeux verts bordés d'épais sourcils, des cheveux d'un roux foncés attachés en chignon et une barbe et des cernes sous les yeux. Il portait un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de punk anglais et avait un anneau à l'arcade ainsi que de nombreux tatouages. Il était vraiment pas mal, il devait être plus vieux que Remus, mais de pas beaucoup. Remus s'arracha à sa contemplation quand Andy revint vers lui. Remus finit son verre et s'approcha du barman.

« C'est de la mangue le dernier fruit… » Souffla Remus dans le cou du barman, quand il se recula il vit le regard troublé de l'homme et ses joues légèrement rouges et il en fut fier, mais il ravala son sourire quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'homme, ils étaient tellement plein de désir, que Remus se sentit rougir. Il frissonna quand, par inadvertance, la main d'Andy toucha la sienne.

« Je t'en sers un autre… Tu as trouvé pour la mangue. Tu es un des rares… »

« J'ai un palais plutôt doué… » Murmura Remus.

« Intéressant… »

« Parle-moi de cet alcool, comment tu le fais ? »

« Secret de famille, mon ancêtre était contrebandier pendant la Prohibition en Amérique… »

« Oh ! Tu es d'origine américaine… Ça ne s'entend presque pas… »

« Je suis plutôt doué avec ma langue… »

Remus eut soudain très chaud et il but quelques gorgées pour se donner une contenance. L'autre ricana puis alla s'occuper de ses autres clients.

Il revenait à chaque fois vers Remus et ils discutèrent jusqu'à la fermeture.

« Au moins, ce soir je n'ai pas eu à virer les poivrots du bar… » Rigola Andy tandis qu'il fermait à clé.

« Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer. » Sourit Remus.

« Oh non ! Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Rentrer chez moi… Remarque je ne sais pas où je suis… En fait je ne sais même pas par où je suis passé pour arriver ici… »

« Viens chez moi alors ! Ce serait dommage que tu te perdes… En plus, avec ce que j'ai à la maison, tu vas pouvoir tester ton palais. »

Remus sourit d'un air entendu et accepta, aucun des deux n'était dupes, et ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils allaient faire dès qu'ils seraient dans l'appartement. Remus eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Sirius, mais il repoussa cette pensée au fond de son cerveau pour ne se concentrer que sur l'homme qui venait de l'embrasser.

Sirius lui aussi avait marché, mais il ne s'était pas arrêté, il avait fini par se transformer en Padfoot laissa son côté chien faire ce qu'il voulait. Bon, bien sûr il avait des limites et il refusa de s'accoupler avec une charmante chienne (placer ici une blague lourde de James). Il se promena toute la nuit, passant une bonne partie de la nuit avec des clochards, il leur rapporta même de quoi manger. Il avait été acheté la nourriture sous sa forme humaine. Il se retransforma en humain seulement le matin, et alla s'asseoir dans un parc. Sa nuit en tant que chien lui avait vidé le cerveau, mais maintenant tout revenait, il ne cessait de penser aux paroles de Remus, il les connaissait par cœur. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple s'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Remus se retrouverait seul un jour. Sirius ne l'abandonnerait pas, la seule famille qu'il voulait c'était avec Remus, s'il devait partir pour son travail il emmènerait Remus avec lui, il passerait chaque pleine lune avec lui jusqu'à sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Remus, il devait l'empêcher de partir, il devait avoir le courage de lui avouer.

Quand Remus se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était bien. Il se retourna pour se coller contre Andy, il avait passé une très bonne nuit, et si l'américain se sentait prêt à recommencer de suite, il n'avait rien contre. Andy se retourna et l'embrassa, encore à moitié endormi. Remus rigola en voyant la tête de son amant, il avait les cheveux dans un tel état, cela pouvait rivaliser avec James, surtout parce que les siens étaient plus longs.

« C'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi… Je vais devoir te punir… » Marmonna Andy en commençant à caresser le torse de Remus. Remus sourit et lui sauta dessus. Leur matin fut aussi bon que leur nuit.

« Tu veux un petit déjeuner ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose… Céréales bizarres… Je ne pense même pas qu'ils soient bons… » Lâcha Andy, alors qu'il se décapsulait une bière.

« Non merci. Je dois rentrer… Mes colocs vont s'inquiéter, elles sont pires que ma mère. » Rigola Remus sous la moue contrarié d'Andy tandis qu'il enfilait son caleçon.

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que mes céréales sont vraiment… » Il en prit une poignée qu'il jeta dans sa bouche. « Merveilleuses… » Mais la grimace d'Andy prouvait le contraire.

« Je veux bien les goûter alors… » Rétorqua Remus. « J'aime les expériences. »

« Tu n'as pas peur que cela heurte ton palais ? »

« Et toi ta langue ? » Répliqua Remus avant de prendre une cuillère de céréales. Il les recracha aussitôt, elles étaient réellement immondes. Andy rigola de plus belle devant la mine déconfite de Remus.

« Désolé, en ce moment je suis un peu à sec niveau fric… »

« Moi aussi. Mais mes colocs non… Je paie moins, mais elles m'exploitent pour faire le ménage… » Souffla Remus, tandis qu'Andy rigolait de nouveau.

« Je t'imagine bien en tenue de soubrette… »

« Garde tes fantasmes bizarres pour toi… » Rétorqua Remus tandis qu'il farfouillait dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose de mangeable.

« Je sais pas si tu vas trouver quelque chose… Les trucs que j'ai toujours ici c'est du café et de l'alcool. Remarque j'ai un reste de pizza de la veille… Et des carottes ! Et tu as vraiment un beau cul ! »

Remus le regarda les sourcils levés, ce mec était incroyable, il ne prenait rien au sérieux, ça devait être son genre de mec, soupira-t-il en pensant à Sirius.

« Bon, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire… Je vais déjà lancer le café. »

« Je vais réchauffer la pizza et je coupe les carottes… Ça ne te dérange pas de les manger crues ? »

« Tu es tellement…n'importe quoi ! » Souffla Remus d'un sourire amusé.

« Je profite de la vie mon petit ! Tu veux de la bière ? » Demanda Andy en finissant la sienne.

« Non merci. Je vais m'en tenir au café. »

« Moi aussi. Je mélange café-bière ! »

« Il faut que je te présente deux de mes amis, eux aussi adorent faire des expériences culinaires hors du commun. »

« Ce sont des gens biens ! »

« En effet. » Sourit Remus d'un sourire sincère.

Il prit son petit-déjeuner fait de pizza réchauffée et de carottes crues, accompagnées de café, et clopes et pétard.

« Je me demandais… » Commença Andy entre deux taffes. « Tes cicatrices ? »

Remus se crispa sur sa chaise, et baissa les yeux. Se rendant compte de sa bourde Andy baissa à son tour les yeux et s'excusa platement.

« En tout cas, c'est intéressant au toucher, pas commun, et ça rajoute un petit quelque chose. »

Remus soupira et lui lança un petit bout de carotte pour faire bonne mesure. Finalement il passa toute la journée chez Andy. Ils rigolèrent énormément, ils eurent aussi des moments plus intimes, et firent n'importe quoi tout en écoutant du punk, raison pour laquelle Andy était venu en Angleterre. « Et pour les beaux mecs aussi ». Remus eut du mal à résister à l'invitation de rester aussi pour la nuit, mais réussit.

« Bon. Si tu t'en vas… Par contre, je ne te laisse pas sortir comme ça… Ta chemise est toute sale, franchement je me demande qui a pu te renverser du café sur la chemise et faire des trous de boulettes… » Dit d'un air ingénu Andy. « Je vais te passer un truc à moi… » Il farfouilla pendant quelques temps dans ses affaires tandis que Remus, qui lui avait donné raison, enleva sa chemise et la mit dans son sac. Il regarda avec attention la penderie d'Andy _Par Merlin, c'était vraiment un pantalon vert et jaune en velours ?_ Remus eut peur de voir le tee-shirt qu'il allait lui proposer.

« Tiens, ça sera très bien ! » S'exclama Andy en lui lançant un tee-shirt.

Remus l'attrapa et le retourna, il ne pouvait décemment pas porter ça… C'était un tee-shirt vert serpentard avec marqué en gros ''Punk is not dead'', il y avait aussi le ''A'' symbole de l'anarchie et le drapeau anglais. Il y avait aussi tout plein d'autres symboles, une fille à moitié nue et plein d'autre trucs comme ça… Devant l'air offusqué de Remus, Andy rigola.

« Je ne le mets pas, il est trop petit et comme tu es mince… »

« Merci. » Grogna Remus en enfilant le tee-shirt, il était trop court en plus.

« Moi je te trouve bien comme ça ! » Rétorqua Andy, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. « Tiens ! »

Andy lui tendit une petite carte, Remus la saisit et lut « The Bloody Hell », il leva un regard interrogateur sur l'américain.

« C'est le nom du bar ainsi que l'adresse. Si jamais tu veux repasser. »

« Merci. Bon, je te laisse. À une prochaine. » Remus était dans le couloir, tandis qu'Andy se tenait devant sa porte.

« Tchao mec ! » S'exclama Andy en l'embrassant fougueusement.

« Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Le quartier est en proie à des dégénérés ! Ils pratiquent du sexe contre-nature et boivent et ils fument ! »

« Cher Miss Finigan ! Vous m'aviez manqué ! » S'exclama Andy en rigolant tandis que Remus rougissait d'embarras et de colère. « Je dis en revoir à mon ami et je viens vous voir vous apportez mon petit cadeau. »

La vieille dame claqua sa porte.

« Elle ne pense pas vraiment tout ça. Elle est plutôt sympa en fait. Elle m'a soigné quand je me suis fait péter la gueule par des connards de fachos. Quand elle me dit ça, c'est un signal pour me dire qu'elle n'a plus d'alcool et que je dois lui ramener une bouteille. Elle préserve sa réputation comme ça. » Chuchota Andy.

« Tu es fou ! »

« Je sais ! »

Andy l'embrassa une dernière fois et après un dernier clin d'œil ferma sa porte. À peine deux secondes plus tard Remus entendit la musique exploser. Il commença à descendre les escaliers, quand il entendit la voix de la vieille voisine d'Andy.

« Vous êtes bien plus mignons que tous les autres qu'il a ramené… J'aimerai bien vous revoir. »

Remus en resta baba, avant d'hocher la tête. Ils étaient tous fous. Il ferma son manteau pour cacher son tee-shirt et transplana.


	4. Départ douloureux

Sirius lui était rentré vers midi, mais il n'avait pas vu Remus. Et donc depuis midi il traînait chez Lily et Léannia, avec James et Peter. Tout le monde se demandait où était Remus mais personne n'osait en parler, après tout ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était sorti de la dispute de Sirius et Remus. Ils jouaient et discuter tranquillement, devant un vieil _James Bond_. Sirius lui n'écoutait qu'à moitié, il avait décidé d'avoir une nouvelle discussion avec Remus pour s'excuser, et s'il en trouvait le courage lui avouer ses sentiments, ou du moins à moitié.

Remus atterrit dans une petite ruelle adjacente à son immeuble. Il espérait que peu de ses amis étaient chez lui. Normalement le dimanche c'était chez les garçons qu'ils traînaient. Mais, quand il ouvrit sa porte il sut qu'il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire.

« Remus ! Où étais-tu ? » Demanda Lily.

Remus qui cherchait ses mots, enleva son manteau, et quand il vit le regard de ses amis, il comprit qu'il venait de faire une connerie. _J'aurai du garder ma chemise…_

Ses amis étaient hébétés.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit Remus ? » Demanda James avec un sourire moqueur.

Remus se contenta de rougir, et ses amis prirent cela – à raison – comme un aveu.

« Moi j'aime bien le tee-shirt ! Il doit être cool ce mec ! » S'exclama Léannia, voulant apporter un peu de soutien à son ami, mais elle souriait elle aussi.

« Je vais me laver. » Répondit Remus en reprenant contenance.

Il traversa le salon sous les rires et les remarques de ses amis, mais Remus se contenta de leur faire un clin d'œil.

« Tu as raison. Tu empestes la cigarette et l'alcool. » Grogna Lily.

« Au moins, j'ai un tee-shirt propre ! » S'exclama Remus en souriant avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Sirius avait senti son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine quand il comprit que Remus avait passé toute la nuit et toute la journée avec un mec. _Qui a des goûts de merde en plus._ Il en oublia toutes ses bonnes résolutions et décida de ne pas adresser la parole à Remus, tout le monde mettrait ça sur le compte de leur dispute de la veille.

Remus se déshabilla rapidement et se laissa tomber dans la baignoire. Andy avait réussi à lui faire oublier Sirius pendant une journée, mais dès qu'il le revit il avait senti ses sentiments revenir, et il se maudissait pour ça. Il était très fort pour faire taire ses sentiments, mais ceux qu'il éprouvait pour son ami était bien trop forts. Il pleura sous la douche, il ne voulait pas quitter Sirius, mais pour sa santé mentale il le devait.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, Remus avait raconté rapidement son histoire de la veille à Léannia qui adorait les détails croustillants. Il ne parla pas non plus de son voyage à Paris, il fallait mieux éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Il alla se coucher tôt ce soir-là, et s'endormit rapidement.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Remus passait tout son temps à travailler, tout comme Léannia et Lily. Les deux premiers avaient leur partiels et Lily devait rendre la première partie de son travail de recherche. Ils ne sortirent donc pas beaucoup. James et Sirius avaient eux aussi des examens à réviser et pour une fois ils travaillèrent. En plus de réviser Remus devait faire ses papiers pour pouvoir aller en France, il passa deux bonnes heures à s'énerver auprès des gens du Ministère, jusqu'à ce que James lui donne un petit coup de pouce. Il devait aussi prévenir sa mère et son beau-père, ainsi que ses trois demi-sœurs moldues. Ils firent cependant une pause pour l'anniversaire de Remus puis ensuite pour l'anniversaire de James. Quand toutes les épreuves furent passées, il ne restait à Remus que deux jours avant son départ en France. Il ne s'était toujours pas réconciliés avec Sirius et cela le travaillait, il ne voulait pas partir fâché.

La veille de son départ ils firent une fête, juste entre eux, ils avaient réussi à convaincre Remus qu'il pourrait dormir plus tard. Ils avaient décidé de faire les adieux le soir et Remus ne voulait pas qu'ils les accompagnent à la zone de départ, il n'arriverait jamais à partir sinon. Et donc en ce jour du 31 mars ils firent la fête comme jamais. Léannia pleura que Remus allait beaucoup trop lui manquait. Même si elle le reverrait dans deux semaines, elle devait aller aux quarante ans de mariage de ses parents et en profiterait pour passer voir Remus. Lily retint mieux ses larmes, mais était aussi très ému et elle alla se coucher directement après. James après une étreinte puissante, était parti rejoindre Lily. Peter serra Remus dans ses bras et partit se coucher. Léannia dormait depuis longtemps, Peter avait été la coucher après qu'elle ait fondu en larme et qu'elle ait vomit.

Dans le salon il ne restait que Sirius et Remus, et la tension était à son comble. Au bout d'un moment leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas quand Sirius se rapprocha de son ami. Leurs regards se lâchèrent seulement quand ils se jetèrent avec passion sur les lèvres de l'autre et qu'ils rentrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre de Remus.

Quand Remus se réveilla le jour se levait. Il éteignit rapidement son réveil, il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Sirius et le recouvrit de la couette. Il ne se rappelait pas être allé à la chambre. Il mangea rapidement et mis dans son sac les sandwichs que lui avait préparé Léannia. Il retourna dans la chambre et prit ses valises avec précaution. Alors qu'il allait quitter l'appartement en laissant ses clés sur le meuble, il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et vit un Sirius mal réveillé qui se tenait contre le mur de sa chambre.

« Tu pars alors ? »

« Pourquoi je resterai ? Et puis tout est déjà prévu. Léannia a prévenu sa famille… »

« Oui, c'est vrai pourquoi tu resterai. » Cracha Sirius.

« Sirius. On ne va pas recommencer à se disputer ! » Chuchota nerveusement Remus.

« On ne se dispute pas ! On…discute… C'est ce que font les gens après avoir passé la nuit ensemble… »

« Oui, je sais. » La voix de Remus était suppliante. « C'est bien la première fois que tu veux discuter. Et forcément tu veux faire ça quand je dois partir ! »

Remus darda son regard sur Sirius, les deux s'affrontèrent du regard, et aucun des deux ne souriait. Les deux amis ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à en faire sortir les mots qui leur aurait pourtant fait tant plaisir. Chacun regardait l'autre, comme s'il attendait que l'autre se lance en premier. Mais aucun des deux ne trouva le courage, après avoir chassé les larmes qui arrivaient, Remus fit un sourire à son ami et quitta l'appartement. Il courut jusqu'en bas et transplana.

Léannia avait arrangé le voyage grâce à ses connaissances. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il prenne un portoloin pour arriver chez sa famille, en graissant quelques pattes bien sûr, mais cela Remus ne le savait pas. Il avait au départ refusait d'aller chez la famille de son amie, mais celle-ci lui avait assuré que sa tante et son mari n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient, il serait une sorte de jeune homme au pair.

Léannia n'allait pas envoyer Remus chez ses parents, ils ne l'auraient jamais accepté. Mais sa tante et son oncle étaient les parias de la famille, la sœur de son père avait épousé un moldu. Ils avaient de nombreux enfants, certains étaient les siens, et les autres étaient les enfants de Beauregard qui ne remplissaient pas les conditions pour appartenir à leur famille. Il était bien sûr prévu que Remus rentre en Angleterre pour chaque pleine lune. Remus se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'au Portoloin, il réfléchissait à cette nuit.

Il se sentait mal après sa nuit avec Sirius, il avait l'impression d'être parti comme un connard. Il maudissait Sirius d'avoir voulu ''discuter'' aujourd'hui, ils auraient pu discuter toutes les autres fois, mais non c'était aujourd'hui qu'il voulait… Mais Remus savait pourquoi Sirius voulait discuter, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Remus parte, et Remus était sûr que Sirius aurait été prêt à dire n'importe quoi. Les yeux de Remus commençaient à briller, pendant quelques secondes il avait cru que Sirius allait lui dire ses sentiments, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais non, Sirius n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Remus avait senti son cœur se détruire et les larmes monter, pourtant il serait resté si Sirius lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Remus ne retint pas ses larmes, ça allait être tellement difficile de vivre sans eux. Les pleurs lui brouillaient la vue, il reconnut la lumière rouge du portoloin et s'y agrippa, toujours en pleurant. Il fut éjecté dans une ruelle où il atterrit dans les poubelles avec ses valises. Il se releva en pestant, tandis qu'une femme d'environ quarante ans se précipitait vers lui.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée… Je vais vous aider… » Elle parlait un anglais correct, mais Remus se dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à son accent, qui déformait les mots.

« Ce n'est pas grave… » Toussa Remus en essayant de se rendre présentable.

« Vous êtes adorable Remus. Par contre, je tiens à vous dire que mon mari tiens à ce que vous parliez français avec nous, et anglais avec les enfants. »

« Pas de soucis Madame… »

« Madame Dupont. Mais appelez-moi Aliénor je vous en prie. Mon mari c'est Hector. »

Aliénor l'épousseta et l'aida à porter ses valises jusqu'à la maison. Remus apprécia la maison dès qu'il vit l'immense jardin, il était un capharnaüm organisé. La maison semblait grande aussi, devant l'œil admiratif de Remus, Aliénor rigola.

« C'est grâce à l'héritage de ma mère… Mon frère était furieux quand il a vu que j'en avais 50%. Ça lui a fait les pieds à cet imbécile ! _Chéri ! C'est moi ! Je suis avec Remus !_ »

« _Maman !_ » S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

Remus ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, juste qu'il était entouré de nombreux enfants, qui le regardaient avec leurs grands yeux et leurs doudous pour les plus petits. Aliénor prit la plus petite, à peine 1 an dans ses bras et emmena tout ce petit monde dans le grand salon. Remus compta les enfants, sept ! Aliénor présenta ses enfants et Remus essaya de retenir les noms. Les enfants saluèrent Remus puis leur mère leur demanda d'aller se laver les mains pour le petit déjeuner, puis elle alla montrer à Remus sa chambre, le bébé toujours dans les bras. Quand ils furent seuls, elle lui chuchota :

« Il y seulement Marie, Jean, Sophie et Billy qui sont nos enfants biologiques. J'ai recueilli Luc, Jeanne et ma petite Capucine. Ce sont des Beauregard, qui ne correspondaient pas aux exigences de leurs parents. Maintenant on ne les tues plus. » Dit Aliénor avec un sourire triste tandis que Capucine jouait avec ses cheveux.

Devant l'air hébété de Remus elle expliqua.

« Léannia ne vous a pas expliqué ? Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais comme vous êtes là… Tous les enfants qui portent le nom de Beauregard doivent avoir les yeux bleus, les yeux verts sont maintenant acceptés. »

Le visage de Remus se contracta en une grimace entre l'effroi et l'hébétement.

« Je savais que les familles de sang-purs étaient bizarres, mais là… »

Aliénor eut un rire sans joie.

« Je suis contente que ma nièce ait épousé le seul sang-pur qui ne soit pas un abruti fini… Vous connaissez son mari ? »

« Euh. Oui, c'est un très bon ami. » La bouche de Remus se tordit.

« Alors vous pouvez me dire… Ils s'aiment ou elle a fait ça pour que ses parents lui fichent la paix ? »

Remus hésita, mais finalement décida de dire la vérité.

« C'est bien. C'est mieux d'épouser son ami qu'un parfait inconnu, croyez-moi ! Enfin, moi je me suis mariée par amour. Rendez-vous dans dix minutes pour le petit déjeuner. »

Remus la regarda partir, il se rendit compte que même si elle avait été renié, c'était visible qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille comme les Beauregard. Elle avait un air quelque peu hautain, mais heureusement son sourire chaleureux contrastait cet aspect. Remus se dit qu'elle ressemblait à son amie. Au début Léannia ne se laissait aller qu'avec les Maraudeurs et les filles de leur année. Dès qu'il y avait d'autres personnes, elle reprenait son masque impassible et hautain de sang-pur. Elle se faisait très discrète et n'intervenait que rarement, éducation de sang-pur typique pour une fille. Remus se rappelait la première qu'ils l'avaient entendu rire d'un vrai rire, et même si son rire était pour le moins pas naturel, ils avaient été touchés qu'elle se laisse aller avec eux. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le rire semblable à un aboiement de Sirius, et Remus se sentit soudain très las. Il chassa les larmes et se débarbouilla pour rejoindre la famille dans la cuisine.


	5. Heureux, chacun de son côté

Remus se sentit tout de suite à son aise, tous les enfants étaient sorciers et le mari était très à l'aise avec ça. Remus apprit qu'il travaillait dans une banque et qu'Aliénor travaillait à domicile en tant que couturière, et que l'aide de Remus était plus que bienvenue.

Remus avait la petite Capucine dans ses bras et il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par ses babillages.

« Alors Remus, parlez-nous de votre famille… Beaucoup d'enfants ? »

Remus détacha son regard de celui de la petite et fit une grimace. La question sur sa famille était délicate.

« Ma mère est une moldu, et mon père était un sorcier. »

« Oh ! Je suis sincèrement désolée Remus. » Dit doucement Aliénor avec un doux sourire.

« J'ai été enfant unique jusqu'à ce que ma mère rencontre un moldu et en tombe amoureuse, ils vivent ensemble aujourd'hui. Et il a trois filles d'un précédent mariage, elles ont 16, 12 et 7 ans. Elles sont adorables. »

« Tu dois leur écrire ! Et… Léannia ! » S'exclama Aliénor.

Remus s'était retourné en direction de la cheminée et fit la tête de son amie. Il sourit et se leva pour rejoindre toute la famille qui était réuni autour de la cheminée.

« Je suis venue voir si tu étais bien arrivé. Et pour vous prévenir que j'arrivais dans deux semaines pour la fiesta des parents ! Ça va mes p'tits loups ! »

Ils parlèrent une petite demi-heure jusqu'à ce que les enfants s'éclipsent sur ordre de leur mère pour laisser les deux amis parler.

« Tout le monde va bien de ton côté Léannia ? »

Celle-ci n'hésita qu'une seconde mais Remus s'en aperçut et commença à paniquer.

« Calme-toi ! Ce n'est rien de grave. Sirius est juste d'une humeur de chien, sans mauvais jeu de mot… Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? »

Remus se mordit la lèvre.

« On a couché ensemble… »

« Quoi ? Moony ! Tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée ! Je croyais que tu voulais l'oublier… »

« Ce n'est pas facile d'oublier quelqu'un que tu aimes Léannia ! …Pardon… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, je suis toujours amoureuse de ce connard de Benjy… » Soupira Léannia en faisant s'élever un petit nuage de cendre. « Bon je dois te laisser, sinon je vais jamais travailler. Écris-moi ! Bisous ! »

Remus passa le début de la journée à ranger ses affaires et à prendre ses marques, et il passa l'après-midi à jouer avec les enfants. Remus alla se coucher le sourire aux lèvres, mais quand il se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, sa bonne humeur disparut et il pleura. Il se leva bien trop tôt le lendemain matin, mais il voulait que tout soit prêt pour sa première journée de cours. Il arriva à 8h à la fac et ne put s'empêcher de rester ébahi devant la splendeur du monument. Il mit dix minutes à trouver le secrétariat où il reçut son emploi du temps et un plan.

Il n'arriva même pas en retard à son premier cours, le prof lui demanda de se présenter devant la salle, et Remus crut entendre que ''son accent était trop sexy.'' Dès que les cours furent finis, un groupe de cinq élèves, dont Remus avait oublié les noms, lui proposa de venir boire un coup avec eux. Remus accepta, il n'allait pas manquer l'occasion de se faire des amis. Il passa une très bonne soirée et au bout de quelques semaines il était parfaitement intégré au groupe.

Le groupe se composait de trois filles et de deux garçons. La première des filles, Anna, était sans conteste de haut rang, cela se voyait par son maintien, sa manière de parler et ses vêtements, elle avait un humour sarcastique mais juste. La deuxième, Audrey, était un ronde et changeait toutes les semaines de couleur de cheveux, elle parlait tout le temps et souvent cela n'était pas en lien avec la conversation. La dernière, Chloé, semblait être restée bloqué dans une communauté hippie, elle rigolait tout le temps en balançant ses dreadlocks et avait un humour plutôt vulgaire. Il y avait deux garçons, le brun s'appelait Bertrand et était plutôt discret mais d'un humour pince-sans-rire tordant. Le dernier s'appelait Armand Delacour et il était très beau. Il avait des yeux bleus, le teint pâle et es cheveux blonds courts et savamment décoiffé.

Il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, mais c'était avec Armand qu'il avait le plus d'affinité, et cela faisait déjà un peu plus d'un mois que Remus était arrivé en France. Il n'avait passé qu'une journée avec Léannia, et ils n'avaient pas pu beaucoup s'isoler, mais tout le monde allait bien, il lui avait parlé rapidement de ses amis, omettant volontairement la beauté d'Armand et le fait qu'ils se draguaient un petit peu. James et Sirius avait été reçu avec les honneurs, Lily avait eu une très bonne note à son travail de recherche, Peter une promotion et Léannia avait réussi tous ses examens.

Remus n'avait pas eu besoin de retourner en Angleterre pour ses nuits de pleine lune, ses amis avaient découvert qu'il était un loup-garou, ils avaient trouvé ça hyper-cool, et Armand lui avait dit révélé qu'il était un Animagus panthère et qu'il pouvait passer la nuit avec lui.

C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi complices et quand celui-ci lors d'une soirée, embrassa Remus, le loup-garou, l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool se laissa faire et répondit avec entrain à son ami.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, en cette fin de mai, et Remus était heureux. Grâce à lui Remus arrivait à oublier un tant soit peu Sirius, mais ses sentiments n'avaient pas disparus, ils étaient sans doute moins prononcés, mais il n'arrivait à se sortir complètement Sirius de la tête. Pourtant Armand était parfait, intelligent, très beau, Animagus… Mais il n'était pas Sirius. Il s'en voulait de lui mentir, surtout quand il répondait à ses ''je t'aime'' par ''moi aussi'', mais il avait réussi à se convaincre que ses sentiments pour Sirius disparaîtrais et qu'il réussirait à aimer Armand autant qu'il aimait Sirius.

Il avait rencontré la famille d'Armand, et celle-ci l'avait très bien accepté. Il avait joué avec la petite-nièce de son petit-ami, une magnifique enfant prénommée Fleur Delacour. Il envoyait une lettre par semaine à sa famille, Aliénor l'obligeait. Remus s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec la famille Dupont et il appréciait chaque instant passé avec eux. Mais ses amis lui manquaient, même si maintenant il ne pleurait plus en pensant à eux.

Quand Sirius vit Remus quitter l'appartement il se dit qu'il venait de faire la pire connerie de sa vie. Il rentra dans son appartement et s'affala sur son lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps puis il s'endormit, épuisé. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard et retrouva ses amis. Léannia ronflait dans son petit déjeuner tandis que James se moquait allègrement d'elle.

« Ca va Sirius ? » Demanda doucement Lily en s'approchant de son ami.

« Ouais. » Répondit sèchement Sirius.

Lily haussa les sourcils, surprise par le ton de son ami et réalisa que Remus lui manquait. Son regard se fit plus doux et elle l'enlaça gentiment avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Elle jeta un regard désapprobateur à James qui s'amusait à faire tenir en équilibre toute sorte d'objets sur Léannia qui dormait toujours.

« Elle ne risque pas de se noyer dans son lait hein ? » Demanda Peter en s'approchant de son amie.

James se pencha et dit :

« Non. Ces narines ne touchent pas le lait. » Puis il continua à entreposer des objets sur la tête de Léannia, aidé par Peter.

Sirius les regarda, mais ne sourit pas, il n'en n'avait pas envie, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était avoir Remus prêt de lui. Il soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait failli avouer hier, mais il n'avait pas pu. Où était donc passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ? _Remarque je ne pense pas que Godric a eu un jour ce problème…_ Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait retenu. Peut-être les yeux brillants de larmes de Remus, ou sa joie lorsqu'il parlait de la France. Sirius se consola en se disant que rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurai empêché Remus de partir. Et même si, il n'avait pas le droit de l'en empêcher, c'était – et Remus lui avait bien fait comprendre – égoïste. Sirius soupira discrètement en se maudissant le jour où il était tombé amoureux de son ami, quelle idée de merde. Il avait essayait de l'oublier en se noyant dans des étreintes d'un soir, espérant qu'un jour ses sentiments disparaissent. Mais voilà, il était là, seul dans ce fauteuil, à pleurer le départ de l'homme qu'il aimait. Pourtant ce matin, il avait eu une lueur d'espoir avant que Remus parte. Il avait pris ce silence comme un aveu, mais la porte qui se fermait brisa cet espoir. Sirius renifla doucement, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, encore. Il sécha rapidement ses yeux humides, se para de son sourire le plus convaincant et alla rejoindre ses amis qui bizutaient toujours Léannia. Les sourires de ses amis lui firent remercier son éducation de sang-pur faite de faux-semblant. Alors qu'ils empilaient maintenant des paquets de gâteaux sur Léannia celle-ci se releva en hurlant :

« BRETAGNE INDEPENDANTE ! Tain, j'ai un pivert dans la tête là, c'est normal ? »

Ses amis la regardèrent, bouche bée avant d'exploser de rire, et Sirius fut pris d'un fou-rire, il ne remercierait jamais assez Léannia pour l'avoir fait rire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri aussi franchement. Au bout de vingt minutes, Sirius ne s'était toujours pas calmé et son fou-rire était contagieux, à part pour Léannia qui s'en alla bouder dans la salle de bain. Lily était sortie de sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait et soupira en voyant ses amis, de vrais enfants.

Quand Léannia ressortit de la douche, il n'y avait plus que Lily qui travaillait.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si j'appelle ma tante ? »

« Non, vas-y. »

Léannia s'avança vers la cheminée et dit l'adresse de sa tante. Elle parla pas mal de temps avec Remus puis alla s'habiller avant d'hurler à Lily qu'elle allait faire des courses.

« Oublie pas le PQ ! » Cria Lily cachée derrière ses livres.

La vie continua tranquillement, les deux premières semaines qui avaient suivi le départ de Remus, Sirius n'était pas bien, et même s'il essayait de le cacher ses amis le voyaient. James avait essayé de lui parler, mais Sirius restait évasif ou muet. Il passa ses deux semaines sans aucune motivation, à se traîner. Léannia ne parla de l'état dans lequel était Sirius à Remus, il avait l'air si content. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius retrouva son état normal, enfin presque, il travaillait tout le temps, et rapidement devient majeur de sa promo, avec une bonne longueur d'avance.

Il avait décidé qu'il ne devait plus se morfondre et se donnait cœur et âme dans sa formation d'Auror, il avait aussi cessé ses coucheries. Ses amis n'en revenaient pas, ils se doutaient que c'était pour oublier l'absence de Remus, mais ils ne disaient rien, ils savaient que c'était un sujet sensible.

L'humeur de Sirius s'assombrit quand il apprit que Remus ne viendrait pas passer la pleine lune en Angleterre, qu'il avait trouvé un bon plan pour les passer en France. Sirius était parti en claquant la porte quand Lily avait lu la lettre. Voilà que ses pires craintes se confirmaient, Remus les abandonnait, pire il les trahissait, ils étaient censés être les Maraudeurs, sans pleine lune pour se promener en tant qu'Animagus, c'était une partie de leur amitié qui disparaissait. Sirius partit pendant deux jours, deux jours à traîner les bars et à rentrer toujours accompagné.

Le matin, il quitta Andy, barman du pub le _Bloody Hell_ alors que le jeune homme dormait encore et rentra chez lui, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il se fit engueuler par James pour avoir disparu aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles et Sirius partit une nouvelle fois en claquant la porte. Il fila chez sa cousine Andromeda, où il resta une semaine. Celle-ci avait essayé de le questionner mais cessa rapidement devant le mutisme obstiné de Sirius, elle l'obligea quand même à prévenir ses amis.

Ses amis qui ne comprenaient rien, ils n'arrivaient pas à expliquer le comportement de Sirius et cela les inquiétaient. Quand Sirius revint à la maison, ils se jetèrent tous dans ses bras et ne lui posèrent pas de questions, de toute manière il n'aurait pas répondu. Il avait pris une grande décision lorsqu'il était chez sa cousine, il devait se remettre de Remus.

Sirius avait de nouveau un comportement normal, et ses amis en étaient heureux et soulagés. Ils le furent encore plus quand Sirius leur présenta son petit-ami, Ethan. Il l'avait rencontré dans un café, ils avaient très vite sympathisés et deux semaines après leur rencontre, Sirius l'avait embrassé.

Sirius n'était pas amoureux, mais il était bien et heureux. Il espérait que ses sentiments pour Ethan se développeraient. Il pensait souvent à Remus, ses sentiments pour son amis étaient bien enfouis, mais toujours présents.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de la première partie. La deuxième ne devrait pas tarder. Il y a une ellipse temporelle entre les deux parties.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bisous à tous !


End file.
